


The Green Flames of Disaster

by Hphantom6



Series: Children of the Gate [1]
Category: Children of the Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hphantom6/pseuds/Hphantom6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vincent finds another fire powered child of the gate, He may have found his match.  Who is this fire flinging fiend, and what does he want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Flames of Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is was inspired by a scene of a soviet soldier playing a piano in the forest.

**The Green Flames of Disaster**

    I was called into action yet again, as a new threat grew in the Union of Baltic Soviets.  I normally wouldn’t go so far, yet it was so brutal, I couldn’t leave it alone.  The Union fell on hard times recently, and that’s when a presumed super villain rose in the area.  

    I was the first one on the scene, as always.  The small town in the Soviet of Latvia was destroyed, entirely in ashes.  It was entirely unrecognizable to the happy little village the photos showed.  The attack must have been recent, as most of the last standing structures were still on fire, a sickly green colour that I had heard of once before.  

    I had been told by the Union that I was not the first Fire Child they had seen.  The general who told me had once been his commander, yet after a freak accident, he was buried.  The old general told me that it was his biggest regret.  On a grave dedicated to him, he was given a special heart, one of a olive green, just like his fire.  

    The destruction proved that it was that man, thought to be dead for years.  When I got to the helicopter, I asked the general where he thought he would attack.  The old man started to freak out as he realized the only other place he knew was the facility he was trained in.  He must be after all the places from his earlier life!  

    We rushed there, yet we were too slow.  All around was fire, and death.  I was appalled.  I used my power to try and help, by sucking the fire around into my hands.  When I did however, all I felt was hatred and fear.  It was like I was him, as I even saw myself in front of me.  I was about to do in my own body when I became conscious and jumped out of the way.  The helicopter rose, leaving me to fight him.  

    “Why would you destroy everyone, especially your own parents?”  

    “I needed them no more.  They were a nuisance when I was alive, and an even bigger one in death.  I needed to remove all the ghosts of the past to move forward.”  

    “Then why attack the innocent soldiers, don’t you feel remorse?”

    “I was trained to never have such feelings.  That is the one useful thing I learned from that b*st*rd.  I was only eight. They left me for dead and they know it!  Wouldn’t you want revenge.”  I lit my zamber on fire, the majestic red I always had glinting off of the steel.  Victor looked down, and saw the fire.  “Why would one of us, the outcasts of society be helping them?  You even have my power, so why would you turn on your brethren?  Join me, and we can get justice for all the unrightful death they caused us.”  

    “No, these people are not bad, you were in a freak accident.  Get ahold of yourself.”  

    He jumped forth and threw more fire than I had ever seen.  He then started to pull out his AK he was buried with. “Those people didn’t tell you they would never help Stanley either, did they?  Those creations care about no one. Anything they told you was a lie.  They are monsters who left kids to die in agony.”  

    I heard the old man on the radio in my ear, “Stanley died on the same day, yet he was just a boy.  We couldn’t do anything for him, the hole was too big in his chest.  I never thought this would happen try to give him a nice fast death.” I suddenly realised the truth in his anger.  He wanted not the death of those who betrayed him, yet he wanted his friend to come back, something that couldn’t ever happen.  I turned to give him the fast death he deserved, an honorable way out.  

    “So boy,” Victor spat “, did the old man tell you the truth? Will you run away with them or stand and fight with me, for justice?”  

    “I’ll give you the justice you need.”  I took a stab at the medal given to him as a soldier lost in training.  As my fire overtook the heart, I felt the anger leave him.  I watched as he fell down, on the charred remains of the last place he called home.  I told the chopper to leave, as I flew away.  

    Little did I know, Victor rose from the ashes yet again, this time much weaker and in need of help.  He stumbled into the forest until he found a small piano, he used it to stabilize himself until it moved to the side and revealed a hidden cave.  He stumbled inside, and his face lit up.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! 
> 
> Tell me what you think of Victor.


End file.
